


午夜十一点

by KillerStar



Series: 送审情 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OC, 自嗨产物, 送审组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerStar/pseuds/KillerStar
Summary: 接沈望丘后日谈的莫名其妙的初夜，明明是双向暗恋，老畜牲你怎么就搞成雷普了呢。（叹
Relationships: 宋景昭/沈望丘
Series: 送审情 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638766





	午夜十一点

队长，你干嘛啊，沈望丘听见自己故作镇定的声音，队长？

宋景昭没搭话，一手摁着身下人的腰就去咬他耳朵。热热的呼吸喷在耳廓上——宋景昭的指腹很粗糙，又压在腰窝上摩挲个不停，沈望丘登时就软了腰，小狗样瘫着小声哼哼。队长，他哑着嗓犹犹豫豫——队长你是不是喝多了？

宋景昭一身的酒气，呛得沈望丘有些头晕。他是一向滴酒不沾的，单位聚餐没少挨那位秦队冷嘲热讽，这样的队长更是让他手足无措起来，更何况此时还被摁在墙上动弹不得。沈望丘艰难地动了动身子，压着自己的那位却丝毫没有让步的意思，反倒变本加厉，一口咬上了他的颈侧。

宋景昭半醉半醒着只觉得身子滚烫，没做思考便往那温凉身体处贴了上去——一开始绝对只是为了降温，他发誓。可是拥抱只是饮鸩止渴的法子，宋景昭按着小沈腰窝，一面扒人衣服一面恍惚地想。我真是个老畜生。

可是再多看一眼沈望丘的脸，他又觉得自己不做人得有理有据。此时沈望丘酥了半边，腿软得几乎站不住，脖颈被啃咬得齿痕斑斑，从耳垂开始醉得酡红。

…他妈的，光这么一眼宋景昭的理智就飞到了九霄云外。不管了，他恶狠狠地想，一边动手胡乱扒开自己制服——就当醉了个半死，后悔也是清醒时候再考虑的事。

沈望丘注意到了宋景昭的视线，一瞬僵得连颤抖都止住了，脑子里过了千万句台词，张口却吐不出半个字，满心都是难堪。他原来醒着吗，那么现在是发现自己…

被亲吻了。

沈望丘睁大了眼。硬硬的胡茬刺得他脸颊麻痒，宋景昭的唇温热干燥，带一点苦涩的烟草气，没有电影里那样的唇齿交缠，仅仅是一个浅尝辄止的吻。宋景昭扶上脸，用指腹蹭了蹭他的脸颊，这时沈望丘才意识到自己刚才丢人地眼泪掉个不停。

队长，你认出我来了吗。他想这么问，句子却在心里碎成千万截，难受得扯着对方衣领慌忙比划。手指下一秒就被捉住，宋景昭低下头慢慢剥下那只手套，垂着眼亲吻那手腕上的陈旧伤疤。

沈望丘觉得自己快崩溃了，他像个橘子，被强迫露出了柔软果肉，又溢出了酸涩的汁。——罪魁祸首却还要称赞他滋味可口。

宋景昭的手沿着腰攀上，一遍遍抚过后背，将惶惑不安驯服。沈望丘绝望地合上眼，欲望是罪恶的是错误的，可唯独是非今夜与他无关。

啪嗒一声碰响，宋景昭解了皮带，金属声磕碰着落在房间里的木地板上。这声在沈望丘听来有些恐怖的噪音让他猛地绷紧自己的身子咬紧了牙关。他觉得自己的脸冷得可怕，过分的欣喜在他的大脑中演化成了庞大而沉重的恐惧。没有任何热度的墙壁所散发的石灰味和宋景昭身上因为酒精，性兴奋而向上蒸腾的热气搅乱了他的神经。如果他足够勇敢，或者他确实如他自己所想的一般正义，那么今天晚上的事情只会演变成:“我们去洗个冷水澡就好。”而不是像现在，沈望丘在宋景昭的舌头下就像一块马上就要融化的奶油糖。他几乎都因为自己的比喻感到罪恶，但他的好队长的行动显然宽慰了他的纠结。如果你犯小罪时有人愿意为你闯大祸掩盖，你就不必为此而自责，只管舔着自己的嘴唇准备尝你的那一小块禁果就行了。想到此处沈望丘才终于从刚才的惶惑，不安，和抗拒之中抽身而出。宋景昭已经把他转了过来，手掌划过臀丘的酥麻已经让他清醒。现在他和他的好队长面对着面，沈望丘甚至觉得自己可以透过黑暗看见他的表情。窗外的猫在叫春，但完全比不上这一切。  
“拜托一定要用你的身体挡住我。”他像看见了奶糊的小狗那样舔了舔自己的嘴唇，伸出手去拥抱即将到来的一切。  
迎接他的是更深、更缠绵的吻——宋景昭用牙尖抵着沈望丘的唇细细研磨，舌头缠卷着侵犯口腔，沈望丘只觉得满身心都是队长的烟草味了，反倒遗忘了那点酒精——这项疏忽注定他会沉沦向更深的深渊。

宋景昭一面同他亲吻痴缠，一面四处作乱，沈望丘裤子被扯得七零八落，臀肉难堪地被又揉又捏。沈望丘羞耻得烧红耳朵，又按捺不住扭着腰往他手里送，只觉得自己像颗熟透的桃。桃汁隐秘地鼓胀起来，只消一搓便会淌出蜜，他小心翼翼哼出声，蹭一蹭队长下身的硬挺，悄悄期待起下一步烈火会烧到哪里。殊不知宋景昭酒早已醒了大半，根本就是借着那点冲动发疯，根本不管不顾体面，狠狠咬了一口唇就揽着人往床上歪。

沈望丘抱着枕头瑟缩起来——队长正蘸了什么冰凉的膏油往自己后穴抹，手法笨拙却又足够细致，粗糙掌纹蹭过敏感股缝，磨得他软着腰战栗不停。左耳被温柔地衔住了，紧闭肠道被手指一点一点破开扩张，沈望丘紧贴着队长汲取温暖，忍着羞耻低喘出声。巨大满足把他砸晕了，沈望丘根本按不住胸腔中鼓胀的窃喜，任凭它汩汩流出化作小声呻吟。

两根手指进来了、接着是三根，沈望丘涨得有些撑不住，刚想扭腰逃离就被另一根滚烫的阴茎抵住了穴口，借着那点润滑硬生生往里挤。

…好痛，太痛了，怎么会这么痛，沈望丘险些惨叫，却被及时捂住了嘴，堪堪咬着队长的手指哼出声来。宋景昭不为所动，下定了决心要做禽兽，圈紧了小沈的腰继续往里硬挤。身下的沈望丘终于呜呜哭出来，可怜兮兮地舔着他手指讨好，宋景昭实在不忍心才低下头安抚地咬着脖子亲吻，实际上被紧窒肠道夹得险些缴械投降，爽到只想快些把这个家伙拆吃入腹。

掐着腰磨蹭了半晌，宋景昭总算感觉身下人逐渐放松了下来，而此时沈望丘已经眼泪掉得沾湿了一大块枕头，胡乱舔咬得队长手指也一塌糊涂。他小声地喊着队长，脑袋埋进被褥里，试图得到一丝温柔；而队长在下一秒就回应了他的祈求。宋景昭放轻了力度，搂着肩细细地顶弄，又舔舔那双滚烫耳朵，压低了嗓回应。小沈，小沈，你队长是畜生，你还要不要喜欢队长？

沈望丘又疼又涨，深处又一丝丝电流般酥麻的痒，哼哼唧唧半天都没憋出半句话来。没能得到及时反馈，宋景昭恶意地一下顶到最深，抵住肠壁软肉反复研磨，咬着耳朵同他说悄悄话。小沈，不说话？讨厌队长了？  
沈望丘急得赶忙摇晃脑袋，埋在枕头里呜咽个不停，宋景昭好笑地低头亲了亲他毛茸茸后脑，放缓了劲抬起身慢慢抽送。堵着嘴的手指抽了出来，老宋摸狗似的一下下抚着背哄他。沈望丘被干得浑身颤抖，又被摩挲得脊椎酥酥麻麻，只觉得自己要化了，像烈日下的冰淇淋淌出奶油。  
宋景昭扶着小沈身子让他翻了个面，架起腿从前边又插了进去。肠肉湿漉漉地挤着他茎身，不时可怜地抽搐几下，同沈望丘本人一样可怜兮兮。沈望丘侧着脸把自己半边埋在枕头里，一眼也不敢看老宋。他永远缺乏自信，哪怕被夸了千百遍也不太敢接纳自己，可他的好队长全无这般顾虑，执拗地要他看自己。  
——小沈，不许别开脸，看着我眼睛。  
沈望丘不知所措了，只好茫然地服从命令。疑虑从心底像细小水泡一样浮起，为什么一定要这样盯着我？我又不好看…他原本在心里这样念着，下一秒却看见宋景昭低头亲了下来，眼皮上落了濡湿温热的吻。  
水泡啪地一下碎裂消解，沈望丘被这样的宠溺哄得想流泪。今夜似乎他是哭得太多了，可他也不知道哪来那样多委屈，兴许只是苦得太久后尝到一丝甜，明知道成瘾会可能万劫不复，也不可能再放开手。  
于是他真的又小声哭了出来，念着队长队长地伸手讨抱。伸手时沈望丘不慎碰着了床边乱丢的手机——荧幕在黑暗中亮起来，锁屏上还暂停着方才听过的歌。软件咔哒一声解锁，卡朋特小姐柔软缱绻的声音淌了出来。沈望丘大惊，赶忙要去关手机，却被宋景昭抢了先。宋景昭扫了一眼歌名，把手机往床头柜上一推，刚好在小沈够不到的位置。昨日重现的乐声还在继续，他把小沈整个捞起来按在自己腰上，像搂姑娘似的圈着顶弄，舌尖热热地去舔敏感耳朵。宋景昭恶劣地微笑起来，往小沈耳朵里灌呼出的热气，折腾得人软酥酥挂着直喘；又趁人动弹不得，哑着嗓贴在耳边喊他卡朋特小姐。卡朋特小姐，你为什么不唱了？  
沈望丘又惊又羞，挣动着要闹，被宋景昭按着尾椎又插深了一寸，委屈得夹着人软声想求饶。队长，你别那么喊我…宋景昭才不吃他这一套，远远没欺负够，只一心要逗他。什么，你唱得多好听啊，为什么每次看我进来就闭上嘴？  
沈望丘这一下真要耻得昏过去了，词句叼在嘴边碎成不成段的音节，能辨清楚的只有带着哭腔喊队长。宋景昭素得太狠，好不容易开顿荤，被一声声叫唤得梆硬，愈是发了狠折腾他，恨不得把这家伙整个据为己有。他深深地埋进下属身体里，动作粗暴得自己都觉得沈望丘会疼，可沈望丘却又发出意义不明的绵软声音，后穴痉挛着夹得死紧，前边阴茎可怜兮兮地硬挺着，顶端溢出一丝黏腻前液，色情得不像话。宋景昭圈住了没人关照的小家伙，拢着顶端帮他撸——沈望丘被刺激得过份，扭着腰射了出来，溅了好心的队长一手，似乎还滴滴答答淌到了大腿上，腿根又湿又黏，穴口湿湿软软像块吸饱了的小海绵，掐一掐又淌出水。  
宋景昭撞在温热穴壁上，终于过分地内射了出来，射精快感逼着他咬住沈望丘的唇不松口，用舔吻抵消了高潮后的战栗。他松开人预备把自己退出来，却望见沈望丘怯怯的眼神。  
他被那双黑色眼睛盯得猝不及防，不用反应也知道了对方在怎么想——于是他又亲亲沈望丘汗湿的额头，坦荡承认自己的欲念。  
我没有喝醉。  
他的小沈看起来像块被弄坏的奶油蛋糕，红着眼睛黏在他身上不肯起来了，脑袋窝在宋景昭颈侧，毛茸茸的蹭得痒。宋景昭当然知道他在害怕什么，哄小狗样地顺着脊背搓他脑袋。好了好了，小沈，还要埋多久？你队长不是人是畜生，但是我是真喜欢你，没在骗人。真的，真的。  
小沈，痛不痛？  
沈望丘没来得及咀嚼喜悦，就被一句话臊得面皮发红，索性自己抬起腰来慢慢动，刚拔出来复杂的液体便争先恐后地溢出，沾得床单湿漉漉一片。宋景昭低头看着小沈的脸，心脏又暖又胀，疲惫让他嗓子又沉又哑，措辞只够在亲吻之余念沈望丘的名字。  
沈望丘还在茫然中，原本清醒过来后正要在恍然无措里下坠，却被队长结结实实接了个满怀。宋景昭眼看他一幅失神的模样，心里检讨了几句不该做得太狠，拦腰把人抱起来去清理。直到被塞进了热水里沈望丘才又回过神，偏过头不敢看人。说话声在水气氤氲里蒸成闷闷的云，沈望丘凝视着浴室素色的瓷，半晌憋出一句提问。队长，我们这样，算什么？  
宋景昭正忙着给他处理自己留下的那些痕迹，回答得倒是毫不犹豫——做都做了，你说能算什么？小沈，我看起来像不负责任的人？  
沈望丘仍然呆呆，不敢去触碰那个对他来说太好、以至于像是幻觉的承诺。  
下一秒他就被推着往那美梦去了——老宋凑近来贴了贴他的额头。安心，小沈。  
不是只有你怀了非分之想。  
宋队说话声带了点回声的嗡鸣，卡朋特小姐的歌声从门缝里泉水般流入。沈望丘捂住了眼睛，想要挡住那又想哭又想笑的表情——他好像向着深渊纵身一跃，在黑暗中漫长跋涉后，终于踏到了光明的平地。


End file.
